The one he let get away
by Aleja21
Summary: Brennan finds the one (true love) that he let get away
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X or X-Men Characters so please don't sue me.

****

The one he let get away…

" Hello" Adam said when answering the secure telephone line in his office.

" Adam, this is Charles."

" What can I do for you? I'm guessing from your tone of voice that this isn't a social call."

" Unfortunately your assumption is correct. As you may remember from our past encounters and conversations over the years one of the members of my team is a new mutant as opposed to a born mutant."

" Yes, as I recall she is a thermal elemental."

" That's correct and it seems that her has advanced. Her DNA is very unstable; also she is no longer in control of her abilities. This problem seems to be getting worse and we have no way of treating it, all we've managed to do is treat some of the symptoms. So I ask you my friend could you please come here and see if you can help her."

" We will leave immediately, and we should be with you in a couple of hours."

" Thank you Adam."

" Not a problem Charles."

As soon as he was off of the phone Adam spoke into his comm. ring "Everyone get up and meet me in the med lab now!" The team quickly assembled in the lab in various states of disarray due to being woken up at 05:30am.

" Adam this better be good the sun isn't even up yet." Brennan grumbled.

"Yeah Adam, didn't you realize it's 5:30 in the freaking morning." Jesse mumbled rather loudly.

" I just received a call from my friend Charles Xavier."

" He's the one who runs that school for mutants in New York, right?"

" That's correct Emma. One of the mutants on his team needs my help, she is going through a problem similar to the one Brennan had after his last growth spurt."

" What kind of mutant is she?"

" She's a thermal elemental from what Charles has told me."

" Oh that should be fun," Brennan said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and grin on his face.

Emma then spoke up again " I thought born mutants didn't go through growth spurts like us."

" In general they don't, but this young lady is a new mutant."

" So are all of us going on this field trip, or just you and Emma?" Shal asked with a small amount of hope in her voice.

" Sorry Shal, we're all going."

" Great, just great." Shal muttered to know one in particular.

" When do we leave?" Jesse asked now fully awake.

" I was hoping to leave within the hour. So once you pack your bags and get them on the Helix."

" How long are we going for?" Emma asked.

" I don't know at least a week if not longer, it completely depends on what I find when I check up on this woman."

With that said everyone turned to leave the room and pack their stuff. They did manage to leave within the hour. Brennan landed the Helix behind the mansion several hours later. Professor Xavier and his team leader Scott Summers greeted them.

" Thank you for coming so quickly Adam."

" As I said before not a problem. How's the patient."

" Well she's doing better than the med lab."

" Scott!" 

" Sorry Professor."

" Why?" Shal asked dubiously.

" Her condition has worsened in the last few hours. At the moment she's unconscious, during her last episode she managed to torch most of the med lab. Jean is worried about her but she doesn't know what else to do?"

" Who's Jean?" Adam asked.

" Jean is my fiancé." Scott replied.

" All right, Scott why don't you show these three to their rooms while I show Adam and Emma to the med lab." suggested the professor.

" Sure no problem." He then turned to the others and asked them to follow him.

Adam and Emma followed the professor to the lab, once there they were introduced to Dr. Jean Grey.

" Hi, Adam it's good to finally meet you. I've read much of your work." then she turned towards Emma. " It's good to meet you."

" It's a pleasure." Emma replied.

Then Adam said, " That it is, I just wish we could have met under different circumstances. So what can you tell me about her?" he asked pointing towards the young woman lying on an examination bed.

" Her name is Tyra Romano."

" Oh, my god." 

" What is it Emma?"

" I know her Adam, we went to the same high school, she was one of my best friends until she disappeared, no one new what had happened to her."

" That could well be. She came here when she was 16 and in the beginning of her senior yr in high school."

" Ok, well what else can you tell me about her condition?" Adam asked.

" As I was saying her name is Tyra Romano, she just turned 22 in July, she's a thermal elemental who's DNA is mutating and I can't seem to stabilize it. I've pulled a copy of her medical record for each of you, these include the most recent scans I did "

" Thank you Jean, why don't you go and get some food and rest while Emma and I look through all of this."

" Thanks I'd appreciate that, I don't remember when the last time was when I ate something or got some sleep. Also I think I need to spend some time with Scott so he doesn't forget me."

" Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her so take your time."

" I will, thanks Adam."

Once Jean left the lab both Emma and Adam found some chairs and started reading the file. Adam started at the beginning and became completely engrossed in what he was reading. Emma on the other hand started at the back. After reading for 10 or so minutes she discovered something that confused her, so she went over to where Tyra was lying and re-ran one of the tests, however the results were the same. So she went over to Adam " I think there is something you need to see."

" What is it?" he asked hearing the worry in Emma's tone.

" Unlike you, I started reading her file from the back, and I noticed this." she said handing the original test results over to him.

He quickly looked them over " There has to be some mistake here."

" That's what I thought at first to, but I re-ran the test on a new blood sample that I took and got the same results."

" That would mean that she is also a feline feral, and not just a plain thermal elemental. This will make treating her more difficult."

" I was afraid you were going to say that Adam."

Together they worked all night going through her most recent test results to see just how difficult it would be to treat her and if there were going to be other problems. The next morning everyone gathered in the professor's office to discuss what had been discovered and how to go about treating her.

" Late last night Emma found out why the treatments you were using didn't work Gene. The treatments you designed worked on only one of her abilities."

" What I are you talking about Adam?" Shal asked.

" Tyra isn't just a thermal elemental as we first thought, she is also a feline feral."

" How can that be Adam?" Shal asked again.

" It seems Genomex did more than one procedure on her, thus giving her more than one ability. Also from what I can tell she doesn't have a dominant ability, her feral and elemental sides are equal in strength."

" Her being a feral would explain why she's been able to go head to head with Logan in the Danger Room." Scott said.

After having listened to what everyone had said the professor finally spoke " So what is the course of treatment?"

" Well she has the same problem that Brennan had only on a larger scale. You see her powers have been amplified and have increased, so her mind is now trying to play catch up with her body. This is what is causing all the problems." Adam then went on in detail explaining what the treatment is going to be.

Jean then turned to Brennan " You've been through this?"

" Yeah, been there, done that, shocked a few people."

" Literally?" she asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, but for me every time I lost control of my emotions, especially my anger, I would loose control of my abilities as well and I would feel as if they were tearing me apart."

" So how soon can we do this?" asked Charles.

" Emma needs to get some rest because this will also be very hard on her, she may also need to meditate first, and we also need to find a suitable location for doing this."

" Well whenever Emma is ready, I recommend we do this in the Danger Room." said Charles.

So the next morning Jean, Adam, Emma, Professor X, and Tyra made their way down to the Danger Room where they then proceeded with the treatment. Half an hour later it was done. Tyra and Emma were both taken upstairs to get some rest. Around 1 in the afternoon Emma woke up. 

" How is she?"

" She's fine Emma. What about you? How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine Adam, just got a small headache. I'm going to find the others."

" Tell Jesse I said 'hi'."

" How did you know I was going to look for him?"

" Ever since you two became a couple you've been inseparable."

With a smile Emma walked out of the lab. Roughly an hour later Tyra woke up.

" So Doc's what's the verdict am I going to live?"

" I certainly looks that way." Adam replied with a smile on his face.

" Not that I don't like these digs but when can I go."

" Let us run one more set of tests then you're free to go."

" Cool beans."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful until Tyra ran into Brennan.

" You sorry Son of a Bitch, you actually had the nerve to come face me?" she yelled before she hit him with a right hook square on the jaw. She tried to go at him again but before she could Scott grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms behind her back. 

" Calm down, do you want her to see you like this."

" I'm calm Scott you can let me go."

Meanwhile Emma helped Brennan up from the ground.

" Well, I take it you're still mad at me Ty?"

" Na what gave you that idea?"

" I forgot you two knew each other." Emma said with a smirk on her face.

Ty turned to her " Sure you did short stuff and pigs fly." 

As soon as Ty finished saying that a little girl came running down the hall towards them.

" Slow down angel, you're going to hurt yourself."

" Mom, you're ok," she said hurling herself into Tyra's arms. 

" I'm fine Kayla."

" Aunt Jean said you were sick and she wouldn't let me see you. I was worried."

"I'm sorry honey." Tyra said hugging her daughter closer.

" Who are these people mom?"

" This is one of your grandfather's friends his name is Adam. Then this is a friend of mine from when I went to high school, her name is Emma. That's Emma's boyfriend Jesse and his sister Shalimar, and that is a friend of theirs named Brennan. Everyone this little angel is my daughter Kayla."

" Hi" she then turned to her mom " can I help Kitty in the kitchen with the cookies, she said I had to ask you first."

" Go ahead, but don't eat all the dough, last time you ended up with a stomach ache from eating to much."

" Thank you mom." she said already running towards the kitchen.

" Man she reminds me of Shal with all that energy." said Jesse.

" Well Kayla is part feral so that might have something to do with. I could never figure out where the feral part came from but know I do me."

" Is she also a thermal elemental like you?"

" No. She takes after father, he's an electrical elemental."

" How old is she?" Emma asked.

" She's 5 ½."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Why Brennan so you can ruin her life to? I think not."

" So you admit it?"

" What that she's your daughter? That just happens to be a misfortune of genetics and my stupidity where you were concerned. Look biology and genetics may say you're her father but as far as I'm concerned you were just a sperm donor, so do me a favor stay out of my life and my daughters. End of story Mulwray, your so good at walking out of peoples lives, do it again and make everyone happy." with that said she turned around and walked off.

Once Tyra was out of ear shot Shal turned to Brennan " What the Hell did you do to piss her off? I thought she was gonna tare you limb from limb."

" Yeah, Brenn tell them what you did," Emma said her voice dripping with scorn, "I bet they would love to here this story."

" Emma don't start this again, we went through this six years ago and accomplished nothing."

As soon as he said that Emma hit Brennan across the face as hard as she could. " Why in the hell shouldn't I start? I mean you started going out with her while you were still on the rebound from when Becky dumped your sorry ass. Yeah, you managed to stick it out for several months until you got bored and hightailed it out of they're for greener pastures."

" What business was it of yours then, or know for that matter Emm?"

" Ty's been one of my best friends since we were little kids. In high school Ty, Michelle and I were the 3 Musketeers since we were always together."

" Oh" was all Brennan could say.

"There is more to this story Brenn, you already know she was pregnant with Kayla when you ditched her, but then you missed her parents reaction to the news that they would become grandparents. See they barely tolerated her for being a mutant, then her telling them she was pregnant and alone they through her out because they thought she was a whore. She left town that night and up until yesterday I had no clue if she was even alive."

" I didn't know Emm?"

" How the hell could you? You'd already left


	2. chapter 2

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X or X-Men characters so please don't sue me.

__________________

Once Tyra was out of ear shot Shal turned to Brennan " What the Hell did you do to piss her off? I thought she was gonna tare you limb from limb."

" Yeah, Brenn tell them what you did," Emma said her voice dripping with scorn, "I bet they would love to here this story."

" Emma don't start this again, we went through this six years ago and accomplished nothing."

As soon as he said that Emma hit Brennan across the face as hard as she could. " Why in the hell shouldn't I start? I mean you started going out with her while you were still on the rebound from when Becky dumped your sorry ass. Yeah, you managed to stick it out for several months until you got bored and hightailed it out of they're for greener pastures."

" What business was it of yours then, or know for that matter Emm?"

" Ty's been one of my best friends since we were little kids. In high school Ty, Michelle and I were the 3 Musketeers since we were always together."

" Oh" was all Brennan could say.

"There is more to this story Brenn, you already know she was pregnant with Kayla when you ditched her, but then you missed her parents reaction to the news that they would become grandparents. See they barely tolerated her for being a mutant, then her telling them she was pregnant and alone they through her out because they thought she was a whore. She left town that night and up until yesterday I had no clue if she was even alive."

" I didn't know Emm?"

" How the hell could you? You'd already left" Emma then turned and left in search of Tyra. Emma eventually found her sitting under a huge oak tree behind the mansion. 

" Hey Emm" Tyra said without looking up.

" Hi yourself. Look I realize now might not be the right time but I have to know, why did you run away like that? Didn't our friendship matter to you?"

" Of course it mattered. I am truly sorry that I never stayed in touch with you. But between what happened with Brennan and my folks I just needed to get away. I've know made a life for myself and for Kayla, I'm actually happy for the first time in my life."

" If you're happy, then I am happy for you. Are you gonna let Brennan be a part of Kayla's life?"

" I don't know. I want her to have a father and for him to be a part of her life, but I also don't want to see her get hurt."

" He's changed Ty, he's grown up, and he's good with kids and I really don't believe that he would intentionally hurt her.

" You knew she was his didn't you, even before you asked me how old she was?"

" Yeah, your parents told me that you were pregnant when you left. But even if they hadn't Kayla's got Brennan's eyes and hair, she's also like him as far as her character is concerned."

" Emma what should I do?"

" I can't tell you that. But you have good instincts so go with your heart."

" Thanks Emm."

" No sweat. Remember All for One and One for All."

After that conversation Tyra went into the mansion and checked up on Kayla nd Kitty in the kitchen.

" So ladies how are the cookies coming?"

" Great mom, you want one?"

" Sure baby" she said walking over to the counter where her daughter was kneeling on one of the kitchen stools. " These are great. Kitty thanks for keeping her occupied this afternoon and please don't let her have to much sugar or she'll be bouncing off the walls."

Laughing Kitty replied " you mean more than usual. Ty I don't mind watching her we have a lot of fun."

" Well thanks anyway" with that said she grabbed another cookie, placed a kiss on Kayla's forehead and then left the kitchen. Tyra then headed for Professor Xavier's office. Knocking on his door " Professor may I come in"

" Please take a seat."

Tyra entered and sat down, but once seated she had no idea how to start the conversation. Sensing that she was ill at ease he started the conversation. " Scott and Jean told me about your altercation with Brennan. They're both worried about you, as am I."

" I don't know what to do professor. When I'm around him I feel like I did when I was 16. I thought I was over him and what he did to me, but I think I just buried it deep inside. I'm scared I'm gonna loose my daughter."

" No matter what happens you won't loose your daughter. Maybe you should just talk to him, he seems to be a good man and I sense remorse in him for what he did to you."

" Thanks for the advice professor."

At the same time in the library, Brennan had found a seemingly quiet spot, that is until Kayla stormed in.

" Hi, you wanna cookie?"

" Sure what kind?"

" Chocolate Chip."

" My favorite."

" You're one of mommy's friends, right?" the little girl asked her voice full of excitement.

" I guess you could say that."

" Whatcha reading?"

" This is a book full of poems by Edgar Allen Poe. Do you like books?"

" Na. Mom makes me read but I think its boring, I like playing outside with the others. So since you're mommy's friend do you know who my daddy is?" she asked innocently.

Brennan didn't know how to answer that question, but before he could Tyra walked in and told Kayla to get ready for bed since she had school in the morning. Tyra also mentioned that Logan would read her a bed time story. At those words she forgot her unanswered question, hugged both Brennan and Tyra goodnight and ran to her room.

" She's a live wire" Brennan said full of aw. " She also told me that she doesn't like to read."

" She doesn't, but Logan reads martial arts books to her and since he's the one who's training her she loves it."

" Isn't she kind of young for this?"

" No and Logan's a good teacher so she's in no danger."

" What is he your boyfriend?"

" No, he's my friend, he's the one who got me out of the fleabag hotel I was in and brought me here. He was the one who held my hand while I was in labor, he's Kayla's godfather. But that's not the issue, we need to talk."

" Ok, lets talk. I want to be a part of our daughters life, I always swore to myself that when I had a kid I'd be a good father unlike my step dad."

" So what 5 ½ years after the fact you want to play happy families on whim, turn my daughters life upside down and then leave when you get bored."

" Our daughter. Look I realize I fucked up 6 years ago. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm even more sorry that I missed the first 5 ½ years of her life. I can't change what happened or what I did. But I do know this, I want to play a part in the rest of her life."

When he said that Tyra started crying " I don't know what to do, I'm scared."

" Of what?"

" That I'll loose Kayla."

" I never take her from you, you're her mother and she needs you."

" Ok, tomorrow we'll tell her you're her father."

" Thank you Ty" he said giving her a quick hug " You won't regret this."

" Just make sure you don't. You hurt her and I swear I will kill you."

The next day the two of them sat Kayla down and told her that Brennan was her father. She was over the moon to finally have a dad of her own.

_____________________________________________________________

**__**

Thanks for the reviews , please continue. 


End file.
